Another One?
by gk98
Summary: Dr. Carlisle Cullen thought it was going to be another normal day of work at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital until a young girl is brought in with severe injuries. Will she change the lives of the Cullen's forever? Eventually E B. Greys Anatomy/Twilight
1. Chapter 1

**Another One?**

Chapter 1

**Unknown POV**

I hid in the closet. I could hear his boots clunking up the stairs. He was drunk. He was always drunk but I knew he would be worse this time. I knew I was going to die.

**Carlisle POV**

I was working another shift at the hospital. We moved to Seattle two months ago. My beautiful wife, Esme, loved it here. She had just finished renovating the house. All of our adopted children were enrolled in high school so Esme had started a small home decorating business to keep her busy during the day. My wife, so thoughtful and kind, with her beautiful heart-shaped face, caramel hair and a soul even more beautiful than a sunset in on the beach.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of my pager going off, 911 down at the emergency bay. I raced through the corridors as fast as I could without drawing attention to my inhuman abilities.

When I arrived I grabbed a gown and some gloves before standing in line with the other doctors.

"What's going on?" I asked Dr. Hunt. It looked pretty serious. All of the attendings were here.

"A young girl was found in a rundown apartment with stab wounds to her stomach and a couple of broken bones. Looks like abuse."

"OK, thankyou," I replied. The poor girl.

"OK people!" shouted Chief Weber over the approaching sirens. "Move fast, stop the bleeding and take her to an OR!"

The ambulance pulled up and the doors opened. Two paramedics pulled out a bed. The sweet aroma of blood filled my nostrils but it didn't bother me.

"13yo female. Suffers five broken ribs, a punctured right lung, dislocated shoulder, broken leg, stab wounds to the lower abdomen and a deep head wound with possible concussion!" yelled the frantic paramedic.

The doctors gathered around her the bed and pushed the girl inside. I followed as they took her to the ER.

As the others swarmed around her, taking off bandages and assessing wounds, I studied her face.

She had long, deep mahogany hair that framed her face in soft waves. Her skin was almost as pale as ours. Her face was beautiful from what I could distinguish from underneath the oxygen mask. She had a wide forehead with a widow's peak, and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. She had large, widely spaced eyes, prominent cheekbones and a thin nose. Her lips were out of proportion, a bit too full for her slim jaw line but beautiful all the same. She was around 5ft. tall but extremely thin. You could see each clearly defined rib as they unwound the bandage from around her stomach.

She had clearly been abused. Almost every inch of her pale, milky white skin was decorated in splotches of deep blue and purple.

Dr. Shepherd was assessing her head wound while Dr. Torez was putting her dislocated shoulder back in its socket. All of the other doctors were focusing on her stomach.

As the last of the bandage was removed a series of gasps filled the room. Her entire lower abdomen was taken up by a ragged hole. Blood was seeping from the wound like ants trying to escape rain, obstructing the exact extent of the damage.

"Someone get some O Neg and bring it up here stat!" yelled Dr. Hunt. I grabbed some gauze to slow the bleeding and pressed it against her abdomen. It quickly turned red.

"Okay people, let's move her up to an OR!" shouted the Chief. Dr. Grey jumped up onto the bed to stop the bleeding while we moved her. The residents took the stairs while the attendings took her in the elevator.

When the doors closed and everyone was inside the Chief started giving instructions while we desperately tried to slow the bleeding.

"Someone send a resident to contact the girl's family and call the police. Dr. Cullen, Bailey, Hunt and myself will repair the internal damage to her organs and Dr. Altman, you will repair the right lung. No interns are to enter the gallery. Everyone clear? Good! Let's get to work!" he shouted as the doors flung open.

The girl was rushed into the OR as I scrubbed in. They hooked her up to a heart monitor and hung the blood.

I looked at her as they started to put her under. Her face was grimaced in pain. I truly hoped she made it through this.

As they pulled back her silky hair her eyelids fluttered open revealing deep, chocolate brown eyes a shade darker than her hair.

"She's conscious!" someone yelled. She looked so scared.

"It's okay sweetie, you're going to be fine," said Dr. Bailey sweetly. Her heartbeat started to quicken.

"Calm her down!" Dr. Shepherd said loudly, staring at the monitor. The girl whimpered.

"Shh, shh. It's okay sweetie, it's okay," Bailey repeated. Her pulse slowed and her eyes closed as the meds kicked in.

"Let's get to work!" exclaimed the Chief.

The next few hours passed as a blur. Most of her internal organs were salvable but her stomach was beyond repair. They had to remove most of it and stitch the rest together.

The bleeding was stopped and Dr. Altman repaired her punctured lung. When they started to close up her stomach and pull the skin back together a horrible site was revealed. Everyone gasped and Shepherd whispered "That bastard!" under his breath.

It looked like someone had carved her stomach with a knife and written the words 'you are mine' going deep into her abdomen, more likely than not causing all the damage.

After, she was closed up the nurses took her to the ICU for observation.

As we were scrubbing out I overheard Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Weber's conversation.

"Have they contacted the girls family yet?"

"No, not yet but the police want to ask her a few questions when she wakes up. "The poor girl, I hope her family is found soon.

Before I left for the night to go home and '_sleep' _I checked on the girl. She was covered by a blanket, but I knew she had gauze coverering almost all of her body. The room smelled like antiseptic and blood. Her chest rose and fell with each breath. Nothing looked more fragile and more innocent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to MoreRandomThanYouWouldBeleive for my first ever review. Sorry if I make any grammatical errors. I will try really hard not to but please tell me if I do. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All twilight characters belong to the wonderful and all Grey's characters belong to whoever created them. I own nothing!**

Chapter 2

**The girl's POV**

It was dark and everything hurt. There were voices. Where was I?

I pried open my eyelids. The light was so bright it hurt my eyes. When they adjusted I saw other faces staring back at me. They all had masks over their mouths. Where was I?

I started to panic! Someone spoke to me, a woman, I think but I couldn't make it out. It felt like the room was getting smaller, the walls were closing in. Where was I? Why was I here?

Black spots covered my vision and the darkness embraced me.

**Alice POV**

I was sitting on my bed, looking through a catalogue. Carlisle wasn't back from the hospital yet. He was held up in an emergency surgery. Esme was still worried though.

I was looking at a really cute bag when another picture entered my mind.

My whole family was sitting at the dining room table, another prop, but we had one extra person. A young girl. I didn't get to study her face before the next vision hit.

The same girl laughing with us in the clearing, but this time her skin was pale and her eyes a shining topaz. Then the vision faded.

I smiled. Jasper, sensing my joy, smiled too. We were going to have a new member of the family soon! Yay!

"Alice!" Edward growled from next door. Oops!

**There you are. Another chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome. Tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Twilight or Grey's Anatomy. Sorry it took so long but here is another chapter. Enjoy! **

Chapter 3

**Carlisle POV**

I went into work early so I could be there when the girl woke up. They were going to wake her up temporarily so she could answer some questions and then we could contact her family. Then she could heal.

When I arrived at the hospital they were taking her up for a CT and a MRI while she was still sedated. It was deemed a low priority yesterday but Dr. Sheperd wanted to make sure it wasn't anything major.

I walked with Sheperd up to radiology. As we waited for the results to come up I talked to Derek.

"How was she last night?"

"Okay, I guess. She coded once around midnight but we got her back quickly, other than that she was stable," he said while staring intently at the screen. "I just can't imagine who would do such a thing to another human being, let alone a child," he whispered, obviously pained.

"I know," I muttered.

Then the results came up on the screen.

"Only a small bleed. It should resolve its self," he said, mainly to himself.

When she was back in her room I lightened her anesthesia. She should be awake within the hour. Until then I sat in the chair beside her bed, filling in her chart.

**What do you think? Please review. I will not post another chapter until I get another one! Until then, keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own Twilight or Grey's Anatomy!**

Chapter 4

**The Girl's POV**

My stomach hurt so much. It felt like it was burning. I couldn't my eyes. I tried to call out for help but all I could manage was a whimper. Someone was stroking my hair.

I tried to open my eyes again and this time I was more successful. A pair of golden eyes was staring back ay me. I blinked and everything came into focus.

I was in an eggshell white room that smelled like antiseptic. The golden eyes belonged to a man in a white lab coat. He was young with a handsome face and blonde hair.

Now it made sense! I was in a hospital! But why was I in a hospital? I started to hyperventilate. My chest hurt with every breath I took. I heard my heart rate quicken on the monitor beside my bed.

The doctor took my hand and told me to calm down. His voice was like velvet. It was soothing. I took a deep breath and counted back from ten in my head like I always do when I'm scared or stressed.

By the time I reached one my heartbeat had slowed and my breathing was back to normal. He smiled at me.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Cullen but you can call me Carlisle. Can you tell me what your name is?"

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella," I replied. It was hard to talk and my voice sounded like sandpaper.

"Do you know where you are Bella?"

"Sort of. I'm in a hospital right? It smells funny in here," I told him after clearing my throat.

He chuckled gently. "Yes. Do you remember what happened?"

I tried to think back. I was hiding in a closet from **him!** Everything came flooding back. The knife, the smell of his pungent breathe.

I gasped and tried to shut the memories out. I screwed my eyes shut and listened to the sounds around me.

My pulse was racing and the monitor agreed with me. The other doctors in the room were rushing around me, trying to get me to calm down.

I kept thinking about **him** and sunk deeper into the painful memories. A solitary tear slid down my cheek and years of hiding my pain.

Someone started humming. It was so lovely. I counted back from ten again and listened to the humming.

The other doctors stopped rushing around and listened too.

The humming stopped and I opened my eyes. I took a couple of deep breathes, ignoring the dull ache it caused.

Carlisle was sitting by my bedside, holding my hand.

"It's okay. We can talk about it later," he said soothingly while he wiped away my tear.

"Do you have any family you would like us to contact?" one of the other doctors asked.

I shook my head quickly. I had no family and I hadn't for a while. I told this to Carlisle and he nodded understandingly.

" Okay, we'll talk about it later," he said as the other doctors filed out of the room. "But right now you need to heal," he said.

I knew what that meant.

"But I don't want to sleep," I told him. "I'll have nightmares," I said simply. He looked sad.

"Okay. Why don't we talk? Is there anything you want to talk about?" he asked me gently.

I shook my head. "When I go to a hospital, all everyone ever wants to talk about is me. I don't like it! Can we talk about you? Do you have a family?"

So he told me about himself and his wife and adopted children. How they moved here and all the places they'd been before. As he talked to me I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**This is an extra long chapter so I expect more reviews thank you very much! You won't get any more chapters until I do or if I feel particularly kind that day. Keep Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Carlisle POV**

I smiled as she closed her eyes. She had such a lovely personality. I got up and walked out of the room, thinking about Bella.

She had been through a lot. I wondered who would do such a thing to such a sweet child.

I walked down to the gift shop and bought a dream catcher. It was predominantly a soft brown with different colored stones and feathers adorning it.

I took it back to Bella's room and hung it on her heart monitor stand. She was breathing evenly. I put some more morphine in her drip so she would sleep till morning. She needed more time to heal. I then went to call Esme.

I told her about Bella. She wished to come and visit her. I told her that she would wake tomorrow morning. Esme was pleased. I chuckled. My wife's joy was infectious. Then I went to go finish my morning rounds and check on my other patients.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own Twilight or Grey's Anatomy! Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 6

**Carlisle POV**

The night passed and morning came uneventfully. Esme would be here soon to visit Bella.

I went in to change her bandages. She was still sleeping peacefully. Good, she needed to heal.

I tended to all her other injuries first, saving her stomach till last. As I peeled away the bandages I cringed at the site of the words. Because the edges were so ragged she have some scarring.

I put a new bandage on and pulled the blanket up under her petite arms.

Just then, Esme knocked on the door. I let her in, beckoning her to be quiet. She was holding a bunch of balloons with 'Get Well Soon' written on them in bold lettering.

I chuckled quietly. Of course Esme would bring balloons. I pecked her on the cheek and said hello.

"Hello to you too stranger," she giggled. She glanced at Bella. "The poor thing," she said, gazing at the site of all the machines.

I sighed. "She should wake up soon," I told Esme. Just as I said this her eyelids fluttered open.

"Hello sleepyhead!" I said playfully.

"Hello," she replied, yawning.

"This is my wife, Esme," I told her.

"Hi Esme," said Bella, smiling.

"Hello Bella," Esme replied. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Fine." I eyed her sceptically.

"Really?" I asked her, putting my 'doctor' voice on.

"Okay, fine! My stomach is burning and I have a headache the size of Russia! Happy?" she asked me grumpily.

"Yes," I said as I added some morphine to her drip.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Esme asked her, sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"I like to read," she replied. I tuned out when they started discussing the portrayal of women in _Jane Eyre._ I left them to their conversation and went to go talk to the nurse on Bella's case.

When I returned, Esme and Bella were talking about global warming and the effects of mining. I chuckled.

"What?" they both asked. I laughed again.

"You two are such old souls," I said, laughing at the irony. They joined in.

We were laughing together when Bella started coughing. Esme and I stopped instantly and I rushed over to Bella and gently helped her to a sitting position.

I had to support her as her abdominal muscles were torn when the knife pierced her stomach and were still healing. I gently rubbed her back until she stopped.

"Ow," she whispered hoarsely as I lowered her back onto the pillow and started checking all her wounds to make sure they hadn't reopened.

I saw Esme flinch at the site of her stomach when I unwound the bandage.

I wrapped it up again and looked at Bella. She was staring at the dream catcher on the heart monitor. She was smiling.

"Thankyou," she said, her eyes glistening with tears. I just smiled at her. Then she yawned.

"Sleepy?" I asked.

"A little." Then another yawn escaped her mouth.

"How about I tell you a story?" asked Esme.

Bella nodded and started to yawn again. Esme started telling her the story of _Peter Pan _while I added some more pain medication to her IV. She was asleep almost instantly.

As Esme and I left the room I asked her what she was thinking.

"She is the sweetest child. Could we adopt her Carlisle? She has no family and I would hate to think that she would have to go to an orphanage after this terrible ordeal?"

"Of course Esme, but we will have to ask the others."

"Yes, of course. Oh, I have so much to do!" she said, and started going on about renovating. I smiled. How I loved my wife.

**What do you think? Constructive criticism is welcome! Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Bella POV**

When I woke again the sun was high in the sky. I looked around and realized I was in a different room. The walls were a pale yellow with images of _Winnie the Pooh_ staring back at me.

I must be in the pediatrics ward instead of the ICU. I must have been moved while I was asleep.

I listened to the sound of my heart monitor. _Beep beep beep beep beep. _Wow, this is boring. I must ask one of the doctors if they can bring me a book later. Though I guess I wouldn't have any time to read anyway as I was asleep most of the time but slowly being allowed to stay awake longer each day.

I looked out through the glass window and realized I had a room next to nurses station. The phone was ringing constantly and each time the caller was greeted with a cheery 'Hello!'.

You think someone who worked in a hospital would be a little less cheery. Though I guess the nurse did work with children.

I tried to sit up but was greeted with a searing pain in my stomach and stopped my attempts immediately. I also realized my leg was in a cast, and gauze covered most of my body. Wouldn't this be a fun stay ay the hospital!

I brought my hand up to my face and found the oxygen tube under my nose. I also had a couple of needles sticking out of my hand. I brought my hand back down to my side and looked away, nauseated. I guess needles did always make me faint.

Carlisle and two other doctors then walked into the room. The new doctors were both male and tall, one of them tan, with black hair and stubble and the other going grey with dark skin and a kind face. They were both smiling at me.

"I was wondering when you'd show up!" I told Carlisle, giggling. He just smiled back at me.

"Bella, this is Dr. Sheperd," he said gesturing to the younger one with black hair "and Dr. Weber," pointing at the older one with black skin.

"Hello Bella," they said together.

"Hello," I replied. The new doctors started talking to me, asking how I felt and taking down notes on my chart while Carlisle checked the machines.

"Are you okay Bella? Your heart rate got a little high before. Are you in pain?" asked Carlisle, looking at me with his 'doctor' face on. I guess he already figured out that I usually play things down a bit.

"No. I'm not in pain." Okay, I was a bit, but I wasn't going to tell him that! "That would have been when I tried to sit up. That hurt!"

Carlisle grabbed a remote and pressed a button and found myself being lifted into a sitting position as the head of the bed came up.

"Thank you," I told him. He nodded. Dr Weber then came over to my bedside and asked me if he could take a look at my stomach. I nodded. He then proceeded to unwrap the bandages.

I looked away, not wanting to see the damage that _he_ caused.

After I had a new bandage on my stomach Dr. Sheperd started speaking.

"Alright Bella, now we are going to take you up for a MRI and a CT to see how your healing," I nodded and Carlisle and Dr. Sheperd wheeled me out of the room while Dr. Weber stopped to talk to the nurses.

When we got to Radiology Carlisle put me on a gurney next to a big machine. Dr. Sheperd was already behind a glass wall.

"It can get a bit claustrophobic in there, Bella, but you have to stay very still. There is a microphone in there if you get scared, okay?" I nodded

Carlisle pushed a button that slid me into the machine and went to stand behind the glass wall with Dr. Sheperd.

The machine made a whirling sound and the space inside was very small. There was only about 5 cm from the tip of my nose to the start of the machine.

I had had a headache since I woke up and it was slowly getting worse. I thought it had something to do with the fact that since I had to lay still, I was focusing on the pain, so I decided to think about something else.

I started counting to ten in different languages. _Eins, zwei, drei, veir. Funf, sechs, seiben, acht, neun, zehn_. After I had finished with German I went onto French_. Un, deux. trois, quarte, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix._

I hadn't realized how much time had passed until the bed started moving again, sliding out of the MRI.

I was wheeled back into my room in silence. When we got there Dr. Sheperd came and stood at the foot of my bed.

"Bella, when you came in you had a small bleed in your brain. We were hoping it was going to resolve its self but it has gotten bigger. If it gets any worse we are going to have to operate." Said Dr. Sheperd solemnly.

I nodded. That would explain my headache. Both doctors then walked out of the room to talk and I was left by myself again.

A minute later Carlisle came back in. I assumed Dr. Shepred went to do other things.

"Is everything alright Bella? You have been very quiet today." He asked me.

I nodded. "I'm just tired," I replied, yawning. And my headache had worsened. But of course I didn't tell him this.

"Okay. If you need anything tell the nurses to page me."

"Thank you, Carlisle." I told him as he left the room.

After that, it didn't take long for sleep to envelop me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Carlisle POV**

Bella's MRI revealed that her intracranial bleed had not resolved its self, but had gotten worse, most likely because of the stress on her body.

I really didn't want to have to take her back into surgery. And brain surgery was extremely dangerous. But Dr. Sheperd was very good and I would trust him with my life.

I walked into the locker room and changed out of my scrubs, ready to go home.

I drove home with my thoughts on Bella, the poor child. We had given what information Bella told us to the police and they had found out that her name was Isabella Swan and that she went missing five years ago. Her parents, who were her only living relatives, had died 18 months ago in a freak car accident, leaving Bella all alone. The police were trying to track down her captor with no luck yet.

I arrived at the house and parked my Mercedes in the monstrous garage, next to Edward's Aston Martin.

I walked into the living room to find Alice and Jasper curled up in the loveseat, watching _Titanic._ Emmett and Rosalie were upstairs engaging in _special activities,_ Edward was playing the piano and Esme was cleaning our rarely used kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and snaked my arms around my beautiful wife's waist and kissed her on the cheek.

_next morning_

I walked into our monstrous closet, courtesy of Alice, to find a tie. I was working in Pediatrics today so I grabbed the tie that had teddy bears on it. Emmett had brought it as a joke, seeing how his favorite was bears, and had given it to me two Christmas' ago.

I stood in front of the mirror, tying said tie when Esme grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face her.

"Good morning, beautiful," I told her, pecking her on the lips.

"Good morning," she giggled. "Are you going to see Bella today?" she asked me, while finishing tying the tie.

"Yes I am. She is the first to see this morning."

"Tell her I said hello then, and have a good day at work," She told me, pushing me out the door. I waved goodbye as I drove off.

When I walked into Bella's room, she was reading a book.

"Good morning Bella. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good. How are you?"

I noticed she had dark circles underneath her eyes and was very pale.

"I'm good. Esme said to say Hello. Did you sleep well last night?" I asked

"Tell her I said hello too. I didn't sleep too well because I had a headache so the nurse on call gave me some different painkillers that made me nauseous." I then noticed the basin beside her bed. The fact that she had a headache worried me.

I nodded and went and checked her vitals. Her pulse was steady.

"I'm going to take you up for another MRI now," I told her. She just nodded and put her book on her bedside table. It was a very battered copy of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. _

She noticed me staring at it. "It was the only book one of the nurses had. I'd usually prefer to read something by Jane Austen or one of the Bronte sister's but I am finding it quite enjoyable." She told me as we entered the elevator.

I started telling her that I was forced by one of my adopted children to read the series when I would rather be reading one of my medical journals and she just laughed.

I looked at the scans as they came up on the screen. They worried me very much. I paged Dr. Sheperd as I was pretending to be specialized in General surgery and not Neurosurgery at this hospital.

"We need to take her into surgery today," Dr. Sheperd told me as he studied the scans, frowning.

"I'll book an O.R.," he told me as I left the viewing room to get Bella out of the MRI machine.

I stood at the foot of Bella's bed as some interns prepped her for surgery. "Bella, the bleed has gotten worse. We are taking you in to surgery now." I told her. She seemed unfazed by it all and just nodded back at me.

"Carlisle, please don't let me die." She told me jokingly, as I wheeled her past the doors.

"I will try very hard not to," I told her smiling.

I walked into the operating room after scrubbing in and Bella was humming the Love theme from Titanic to herself so softly that only my vampire hearing could pick it up.

"Okay Bella, I want you to count backwards from ten for me," said the anesthesiologist.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6…" said Bella, as her eyelids fluttered closed. One of the nurses then shaved a small amount of Bella's hair from her head.

Then Dr. Sheperd walked into the room. He put on his gloves and walked over to where Bella was lying.

"Okay people, it's a beautiful day to save lives. Let's have some fun," he said, grabbing a scalpel.

The next couple of hours passed quickly.

I sat at the end Bella's bed. She should wake up soon and we would see if any damage was caused by the surgery. It went smoothly and Dr. Sheperd stopped the bleeding without any bumps in the road.

"I have a headache," Bella mumbled quietly. I looked at her. Her eyes were still closed but her forehead was creased. She had a small bandage around her head.

"Bella?"

"Mmmmmn?" she said, her eyes opening.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine," she told me as I shined a light in her eyes.

"I'm going to leave you to rest, okay?"

"mmkay," she replied, her eyelids already fluttering closed. I smile to myself as I walked out the door and went to check on my other patients.

**Please review ! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or Grey's Anatomy! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Bella POV**

I opened my eyes and I saw a big bunch of flowers, a giant teddy bear and a balloon that said 'Get Well Soon'. I giggled. It was really sweet.

Sunlight was streaming through my window, which only made my smile bigger. Morning had always been my favorite time of day.

Then my favorite nurse, Georgia, came in to give me my pain medication. I liked Georgia. She was really nice and always gave me a sweet when she gave me needles. I wasn't allowed to eat them yet but I had a big stash in my bedside table.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" She asked.

"Good, thank you," I replied. "Today Dr. Cullen might let me eat solid food!" I told her, smiling.

"That's nice dear," she told me, checking a couple of machines before leaving.

I had been in the hospital for almost a week. Next week I might be able to start getting out of bed. I had to go through physical therapy before I was allowed to leave though.

I grabbed my book from my bedside table. I had almost finished it.

Just when I turned the second last page, Carlisle walked in with Dr. Bailey and a group of interns.

"Good morning!" I told them cheerfully.

"Good morning Bella." Said Carlisle, before checking some machines.

"Who would like to present?" Dr. Bailey asked her interns. Half a dozen hands shot in the air.

"Ahhhhh, Dr. Hall!" Said Dr. Bailey. A small, blonde woman about my height started talking.

"13yo Isabella Swan, brought in with stab wounds to the lower abdomen, five broken ribs, a punctured lung, dislocated shoulder, broken leg and an small intracranial bleed. Was taken to surgery 2 days ago when the bleed did not resolve its self," said the doctor in one breath.

" How are you feeling Bella?" asked Carlisle.

"I feel great! Do I get to eat today Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

"We'll see, Bella," He told me smiling.

He then proceeded to check all my wounds. When he exposed my stomach I think I heard one of the interns whistle. It was then proceeded by a _thud _and an 'Ow'. I giggled.

Dr. Bailey stared at me, questioning my sanity. "You have funny interns," I told her matter-of-factly.

Then Carlisle's pager went off. He glanced at it. "I've got to go. Bella, Dr. Bailey will take you up for your CT." He said rushing out of the room.

When I got back from my CT and all the doctors had left, I had some spare time, so I started to think.

Though I wanted to get out of the hospital, it was a lot better than the hellhole I was stuck in for 5 years. What I really wanted to know is where I would be going after I got out. I was pretty sure I would be going to an orphanage. I was kidnapped five years ago and my parents had only died recently.

I knew this because I was watching the news one day. _He _had left the house so I was watching TV and my parents' pictures came up on the screen along with the headline 'Couple Killed in Freak Accident".

I sighed and went back to my book.

**Carlisle POV**

When I came back from attending to a car crash victim, Bella was asleep with a book resting on her chest. I smiled. She was such a lovely child.

I left her and went to collect her CT scans. I put them up against the light and studied them for a moment. Her organs were healing nicely. Bella might get to eat today.

I went back into her room and Bella was sitting there reading. She closed the book.

"Done!" she exclaimed. "Hello Dr. Cullen," she said without looking up.

"Hello Bella. How did you know it was me?"

"I heard you come in. And your footsteps are lighter than everyone else's," she told me, matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Well I have some good news Bella. You get to eat today."

"Yay!" she said, smiling.

"I'll tell the nurse to bring something in soon. But right now I would like to discuss your accommodation when you leave the hospital."

"I assume I will be going to an orphanage," she told me, looking sad.

"Actually Bella, would you like to stay with family. We would be happy to have you and we already have five adopted children," I said, as I watched her eyes light up with every word.

"I would very much like to stay with you Carlisle, but I wouldn't like to impose.

"Nonsense. We would love to have you and Esme misses a little girl that she can dress up."

"Thank you so much Carlisle." She told me. "Can I meet the rest of your family?"

"Of course, I have told them all about you and they can't wait to meet you. Why don't they visit this afternoon," I said as my pager went off again. "I've got to go Bella, I shall see you soon," I said leaving the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Alice POV**

I was sitting in Jasper's lap playing with his hair while he read a book, when I got a vision. We were all in a hospital room, surrounding Bella. I squealed.

"What is it darlin'?" Jasper asked me.

"We are going to go and meet Bella this afternoon!" I said, squealing again. I finally get to meet my little sister!

Carlisle had told us all about Bella and I had had plenty of visions of her since the original one.

"Come on!" I said, pulling Jazz to his feet. "We have to go tell the others!"

**Emmett POV**

I was dragging Rose along one of the halls of the hospital. I was so excited! I am going have a little sister!

We arrived at her room and Carlisle opened the door. We all walked into the room. Sitting on a bed was a young girl, about 13, with long brown hair and deep brown eyes. She was so pale she could almost be one of us!

I looked more closely. She had a bandage on her head and you could see the lump under the sheet that was supposed to be her leg. And she was covered in lots of gauze. What had happened to her?

"Bella." Said Carlisle. "This is my family. You've already met Esme. This is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward." He said, pointing to each one of us in turn. Bella gave a tentative smile.

"Hello," she said. We all greeted her.

I pulled a giant stuffed panda bear out from behind my back and gave it to Bella. She smiled.

"Thank you, Emmett," She said running her hand through the soft fur.

We spent the next couple of hours learning about Bella. When we left she had fell asleep, leaning on the stuffed toy. Carlisle gestured for us to leave and we filed out of the room.

"She's so adorable. Can we keep her? Please?" said Alice, jumping up and down while Jasper was trying to calm her down.

"Yes Alice," replied Carlisle

"Oh, I have so much to do! Come on Jazz!" squealed Alice, pulling Jasper with her.

I heard Carlisle chuckle. This was going to be awesome!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Bella POV**

It was a couple of days after I had me the rest of the Cullen's. Alice was currently braiding my hair, hiding the bald patch I had from my surgery.

We had become great friends over the last few days. I've learned that she is very hyper and easily excitable.

Alice and Esme visit me the most. Well, besides Carlisle, but it is sort of his job.

"What's your favorite color, Bella?" asked Alice, as she finished my braid.

"Blue," I said, thinking of the sky. Ahhhhh, freedom. Just then, Carlisle walked into the room.

"Are you here to bail me?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Almost, Bella. Just a coupe of more days."

"Well, can you at least take out a couple of needles?" I begged.

"Sorry, Bella. You'll have to wait a bit longer. Actually, you get to go home early and continue your physical therapy there."

"Yes," I said, as I high-fived Alice.

Carlisle just chuckled and continued studying my chart. Alice started talking to me animatedly but then her face went blank.

"Alice?" I asked her worriedly, waving a hand in front of her face.

"What?" she asked me, snapping back into reality.

"Time for bed already, Alice?" asked Carlisle, chuckling, but I could see the worry in his eyes. " Now it's time to leave Bella so she can rest."

"Awwwwwwwhhhhhhhh," we said in unison.

"Bye Bella," said Alice as Carlisle led her out of the room.

"Bye Alice," I said.

"Do I really have to go to sleep?" I asked Carlisle as he returned.

"You do if you want to come home anytime soon," he told me sternly.

"Fine," I mumbled as I closed my eyes. Before I knew it I was enveloped by darkness.

**Carlisle POV**

Today was the day Bella was coming home. I had pulled a few strings so she could come home earlier. It did help that I was a doctor.

I wheeled Bella through the hallways in a wheelchair. We were met with lots of 'Goodbyes' the whole way to the car. A lot of the hospital staff had grown attached to Bella during her stay.

I put all her stuff in the back of the car and then helped maneuver Bella into the front seat.

We lived twenty minutes out of town. As we drove down the driveway I could hear Bella's heart speed up.

"Nervous?" I asked her.

"Just a little," she replied, staring at the road in front of us. Finally the familiar white house came into view.

"Welcome home, Bella," I told her as I pulled up in front of the house.

She just blushed and looked down, embarrassed.

The whole family greeted us on the porch. Emmett came down and carried all of Bella's stuff inside while I helped Bella with her crutches. 

We took Bella on a tour of the house. When she was situated in her room, with Alice and Rosalie playing, what she had donned 'Bella Barbie'. You could almost hear her cries for help. I chuckled. There was nothing stopping my two eldest daughters.


	12. Please read!

Hey guys,

I have decided that I am going to continue with this story but I may not be able to update very often. This is due mostly to the two people who told me that they liked it. Thanks guys! This chapter will be deleted and replaced with the next one very soon, I hope. If anyone has any ideas or requests for this story just tell me and I will see what I can do.

Thanks,

gk98


End file.
